Thankful
by broken-inside-x
Summary: Sonny Munroe has never been more thankful for the rain.


Sonny Munroe had never been more thankful for the rain and as she stood in the parking lot of Condor Studios she vowed to never complain when it rained ever again. Just as she vowed never to fall for another blonde haired, blue eyed, actor again. She let the rain disguise her tears so that a passer by would just think she was soaked from the rain. Only she knew how much of a lie that was, she'd spent the last hour or two crying over the fact that she had accidently told said blonde hair, blue eyed actor how she really felt about him. That she might juts like him as more than someone who she worked in the same building as, that she might just feel a little more than friendship when the argued and she definitely felt something other than disgust when their skin accidently touched.

She had ruined the barely stable friendship that she'd worked so hard to make all for the sake of a heated argument in which she had accidently blurted out the truth. Whoever said the truth hurt had definitely got the right idea.

Her mind replayed the argument as she stood in the rain waiting for her lift home.

"_Sonny"_

"_Oh hi Chad"_

"_That was a pathetic attempt at saying hi. What's up with you? Chuckle City finally been axed?"_

_Sonny had been distracted all day; she couldn't keep her thoughts on her sketches or on the show in general. She had just been dumped by her most recent boyfriend, now her ex. His reason had been that they wanted different things and she obviously wanted someone else instead of him. She hadn't understood his reason until Tawni had explained that to the outside world, her daily arguments with TV's heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper looked more like flirting than good natured arguing between rival shows. This was a reasonable explanation considering she did like him a little bit more than she should_

"_No, So Random! Has not been axed, and why do you care what's up with me?" she replied, anger laced with her innocent sounding voice._

"_Is it so hard to believe that I want to know what's wrong for genuine reasons?"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_Why won't you just tell me?"_

_In the few short minutes they'd been talking, Sonny's emotions had turned the conversation into a full blown argument which they were both so concentrated on they didn't realise that the corridor in which they were standing in had emptied due to their raised voices._

"_Ok, you want to know?" at his nod she carried on explaining "I've just been dumped. Because of you! I've just been dumped because I've fallen head over heels for TV's gorgeous, self-centred, egoistic Chad Dylan Cooper!" with a gasp she realised what she had just shouted at him and all he could do was stand their stunned, mouth hanging open to show two rows of perfectly white teeth. Everything about him was perfect which is why he was standing there in front of her like a fish out of water because he didn't know how to let her down gently. He could have any girl he wanted and she had slightly hoped he would choose her. She had been foolish and naïve. Without another word she turned and ran to her shared changing room, where she promptly locked her self in, thanking God that he had at least allowed Tawni to be off sick today._

The memory of him just standing there, staring at her, brought more tears to her eyes and once again she was thankful for the rain.

Why had she been so stupid? Why had she let herself slip? It was such a well kept secret until she'd blown it.

Looking down at her watch she realised her lift was 15 minutes late and she had been stood out in the pouring rain without an umbrella for the last 20 minutes. She'd be joining Tawni off sick tomorrow at this rate.

"Sonny?"

The rain obviously didn't disguise people as well as it disguised tears.

"Yes Chad?"

She was proud of how stable her voice sounded after all the crying. She didn't turn around so she was surprised to see Chad come and stand in front of her, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't move for anyone.

She watched as he took in the sight of her bloodshot eyes and her tousled hair that was now plastered to her face.

"I'm sorry that your relationship ended because of me." He looked genuinely sorry but Sonny could see what was coming before he even opened his mouth again "but I just don't think… I don't think we'd work in a relationship. We're polar opposites. I mean I'm from the Falls, born and breed in Hollywood, you're a Chuckle City actress raised in Wisconsin. I'm the bad-boy of the press and you're …well your you. Optimistic, bright innocent little Sonny. It's just not going to happen. Friends?

"Course Chad…friends"

"Good…I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with Chad Dylan Cooper"

He gave her a movie star smile as he tried to return things back to there normal way and just like that he walked away.

Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor gracefully. Her whole body shook with silent sobs as she realised he didn't think of her that way. She'd been a fool to tell him and to hope things could change between them.

She didn't care that the knees of her jeans were now soaked through.

She didn't mind that her lift home had just turned into the lot and she'd have to think of an excuse as to why she was on floor of the parking lot in the rain.

Sonny Munroe had never been more thankful for the rain and as she sat on the ground of Condor Studios parking lot she vowed never to complain when it rained ever again. Just as she vowed to get over the blonde haired, blue eyed actor who'd ended her relationship, broken her heart and just walked away.

**A/N hi guys :) hope you liked this, I have an idea for a sequel but I'm not sure if there's any point in writing it. Let me know if you think it should stay as a one-shot. Thanks**


End file.
